Ηγεμόνες Τύρου
Ηγεμόνες Τύρου Tyrian Rulers thumb|300px| [[Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης Φοίνικες --- Άραδος Ηγεμόνες Αράδου Βύβλος Ηγεμόνες Βύβλου Βηρυτός Ηγεμόνες Βηρυτού Σιδών Ηγεμόνες Σιδώνας Τύρος Ηγεμόνες Τύρου --- Άγυρτις (Ugarit) Ηγεμόνες Αγύρτιδας --- Παλαιστίνη Ηγεμόνες Παλαιστίνης --- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας Ιουδαίοι --- Ισραηλία (Israel) Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας Ισραηλίτες --- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας Σύροι Κάρχεμις (Karkemish) Ηγεμόνες Καρχέμιδας Χάλπα (Halpa) (Yamhad) Ηγεμόνες Χάλπας Αλαλάχεια (Alalakh) Ηγεμόνες Αλαλάχειας Αμορρία (Amorru) Ηγεμόνες Αμμορίας --- Έβλα (Ebla) Ηγεμόνες Έβλας Κάτνα (Qatna) Ηγεμόνες Κάτνας --- Κάδυτος (Kadesh) Ηγεμόνες Καδύτου Δαμασκός (Damash) (Aram) Ηγεμόνες Δαμασκού --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι --- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες --- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωμαίοι ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Ηγεμόνων Κατάλογος Ancient Tyrian rulers based on Hellenic mythology Late Bronze Age rulers Kings of the Sidonians (with Tyre as capital), 990–785 BC The dates for the reconstruction of the Tyrian king list from Hiram I through Pygmalion are established in three places by three independent sources: a Biblical synchronism (Hiram's assistance to Solomon in building the Temple, from 967 BC onwards), an Assyrian record (tribute of Baal-Eser II/Balazeros II to Shalmaneser III in 841 BC), and a Roman historian (Pompeius Trogus, who placed the founding of Carthage or Dido's flight from her brother Pygmalion in the latter's seventh year of reign, in 825 BC, 72 years before the founding of Rome).William H. Barnes, Studies in the Chronology of the Divided Monarchy of Israel (Atlanta: Scholars Press, 1991), p. 31. Assyrian ascendancy: 8th and 7th centuries BC The Neo-Assyrian Empire established its control over the area and ruled through vassals who are named in Assyrian records. Post-Assyrian period Tyre regained independence with Assyria's demise, although Egypt controlled Tyre some of the time. Under control of Babylon 573–539 BC Shoftim of Tyre In the 560s the monarchy was overthrown and an oligarchic government established, headed by "judges" or shoftim (cf. Carthage). The monarchy was restored with the ascension of Hiram III to the throne. Under Persian control 539–411 BC *Mattan IV fl. c. 490-480 *Boulomenus fl. c. 450 *Abdemon c.420–411 BC. He ruled Salamis, in Cyprus. Under control of Cypriot Salamis 411–374 BC *Evagoras of Salamis, Cyprus. He united Cyprus under his rule and achieved independence from the Persian Empire. Under Persian control 374–332 BC *Eugoras fl. 340's *Azemilcus c.340–332 BC. He was king during the siege by Alexander the Great. *Abd-olunim 332- ? Under the Greeks and Romans After Alexander the Great conquered Tyre in 332 BC, the city alternated between Seleucid (Syrian Greek) and Ptolemaic (Egyptian Greek) rule. Phoenicia came under the rule of the Roman Republic in the 1st century BC. *Marion (c. 42 BC) was the Roman tyrant of Tyre. Middle Ages and later Tyre was conquered by the Rashidun Caliphate in the 7th century. The Crusaders conquered Tyre, which acted as the capital of the Kingdom of Jerusalem until this kingdom's fall in 1291. Tyre then became part of adjoining empires again (Ottoman Empire, Mamelukes), and finally of France and of independent Lebanon in the 20th century. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Περσίδα *Περσία *Πέρσες *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης